rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Baldor Greyfur
Baldor Greyfur was a Fremennik warrior and the first Guildmaster of the Sanctum of Heroes. He was created by user BaldorGreyfur over two years ago for use in the Fremennik roleplay, but what started out as a very simple character with minimal background turned out to be his most descriptive and used character. Baldor resided at the Academy of Heroes, leading and guiding the youths there into the future. Baldor is also one of a group known only as "The Beardlords ." They are beings of immense power, and only three are left. Those other two are Alrekr Ormrson, and Gonad Yaksplitter. Both are good friends of Baldor. They recently banded together to form Beardhold, a group dedicated to the path of the beard. Baldor fell in a prophesided battle with his greatest foe, defeating him at the cost of his own life. He got Better. Biography The Youth of a Warrior Baldor Galkurson Greyfur is a Fremennik warrior, born to Galkur Bardurson and Eydis Moonshield, a lunar mage. Due to the stigma of magic and the current war between the fremennik and the moonclan, Baldor grew up without a mother, only knowing that she was an adventurer who "died" in a horrific battle. He grew up in rellekka, among friends such as Idunn and Eir foremost. When Baldor was thirteen he began his trials to become a man. His only real test was to survive in the forest alone with no supplies for a month. During that time, Baldor was confronted by a large white bear. Knowing that if he did not fight he would not live to finish his trial. So Baldor took only a nearby rock and a stick to defend himself. After a brutal fight, baldor emerged victorious. Baldor skinned the bear and took the pelt back to Relekka. Due to that, instead of getting a new first name like most, he recieved an honorary last name, Greyfur. Some time after Baldor had turned thirteen and after his Trials, there was an incident, where in an attempt to improve ties between the Fremennik and the Moonclan, Galkur led a raid into waterbirth, accompanied by Eydis, though only the two knew of their relationship. The result of the raid ended up with only a blood covered Eydis returning, and Baldor hearing the story of how his father died. Something insinde Baldor snapped, as he gathered his few things and fled from the village. He spent many years doing odd jobs as a mercenary, trying to find his place in life. One even involved a time in morytania, where he had befrended a werewolf. During his time in morytania, his friend lost control of his wolf form and went berserk. He then attacked Baldor, wounding him. Hesitating to kill his friend, but not wishing to die himself, he took up arms against his former companion and slew him. This event caused Baldor to have a deep hatred of all werewolves. The Loss of Life and Hope After about six years though, Baldor, now 18 had grown up, and decided it was time to return home to Relekka. This time spent back in Relekka were the happiest days of Baldor’s life. He reunited with Eir, who welcomed him with open arms, always having held a soft spot for Baldor. They spent near every waking moment with together. One day, Two years after his return home, he decided it was time. He went and mined the purest gold, and forged it into a ring of unrivaled beauty, much like the object of his affection. He then waited till that evening, and over a dinner of fine boar and mead, gave an unspeakably happy Eir the ring, and asked her the question, to which, the answer was yes. She then revealed she was with child. For the next few days, they started planning the wedding and making arrangements for the birth of their child. Nine months later, a baby boy was delivered. Baldor, with approval from Eir, named the child after his late father, Galkur. This was one of the happiest days of Baldors life. But this happiness was not to last. Days later, the Daggermouth horde attacked, catching Rellekka completely by surprise. The first wave was fended off easily, but the second was led by the Kings themselves. The shore defenses stood little chance against the mighty army. Breaching Rellekka, the Daggermouths began rampaging through the village. Baldor, after making sure Eir and Galkur were safe in his home, set off to defend his village. But as soon as he left the hut, he saw a hulking figure. Locking eyes with his foe, he realized what exactly he was facing. Dagannoth Rex, one of the three Kings. Realizing that he was the only thing that stood between this Alpha Predator and his family, Baldor decided to make the ultimate sacrifice. Charging headfirst towards the king, Baldor swung at him with a viciousness never seen in Baldor before. Leaving gaping wounds in the king, Baldor seemed to have taken the upper hand in the fight instantly. But this fight would soon take a turn, as the massive strength of the king began overpowering Baldor. The king, realizing that this would be a difficult foe to fell normally, shot a barrage of spines towards the Fremennik. Baldor managed to avoid most, with only one impaling him in the side of his stomach. Despite losing massive amounts of blood, Baldor continued to fight the king. Managing to leave a massive scar on the face of the beast, Baldor passed out. Waking up the next day, Baldor instantly panicked. Looking for his surroundings, Baldor found himself in the Longhall. The rest of the wounded lie there being treated, while Baldor tried to realize where he was. Soon a fremennik would come to Baldor. He told Baldor that even though he fought valiantly, it was in vain. They had found him lying next to his destroyed house, the body of Eir inside. The wounds showed she had fought with all she could, but against the King it was futile. Baldor sat there, in shock. After finally finding happiness and starting a family, it was only to be taken away from him. All he could do was think that he was weak and unable to protect his family. With wife and child both dead, Baldor was left with nothing but shame.Without recovering fully, Baldor fled Rellekka in shame. Rebuilding a Man But, as the winds always return to their start, so did Baldor. He returned to Rellekka, and joined up with his kinsmen. He had befriended the mighty Alrekr Ormr, and even became god-father to his daughter, Astrid. He had many adventures with his kin, even returning to waterbirth, and slaying the very Dagannoth Rex that took the life of Eir. But then the Rovin war started. Alrekr, not wanting any harm to come to his daughter, sent Baldor to the Academy of Heroes to keep her far away from the fighting. And so he stayed at the Academy, watching over the daughter of his beloved friend. Eventually she grew up, started her own family, and left Baldor alone. That was untill Idunn found him at the Academy and took up a position of Head Doctor. He also met his travelling mother, Eydis and found out the truth of his parentage. Trials and Guilt Years after the Rovin invasion, Baldor was Summoned by a new Cheiftain called Vermundr. So he left the Academy and Idunn behind, answering the call. Upon arrival, to his shock he was named Jarl of neitiznot. So for a few months, Baldor led the rebuilding of Neitiznot after the wars destroyed it. But, being pressured by his own guilt, Baldor abdicated his position. Having persecuted the Moonclan for almost all his life, only to find out he has been going after his own people was too much for Baldor to handle. After meeting up with Idunn in the wilderness, the two decided to travel together. Bad Habits, and returning to the Academy After an incident where Baldor tried to eat a fairy ring, the two were transported into an unknown realm. For what seemed like years they stayed there, enduring as they always had. They even had a daughter, Signe Baldorsdottir. But after about three years inside the realm, they were pulled out by none other than Aranitus Aren, a close friend of Baldors. It had turned out that only days had passed outside the realm. So, with their daughter in tow, the two decided to return to the Academy once more. After working as the Academy smith, Baldor was eventually appointed Grandmaster of the Academy, a position he currently holds. As of late, he has currently taken on two new students. First of which is Hammer beard, who he is teaching both Slaying of monsters, and Smithing. The second is Forestman, whom he is teaching Slaying of monsters. The Destined Fight. Baldor recently appeased a long wanted wish, and had a fierce fist fight with Gonad to see who is really stronger. After a few test shots, the two decided to get serious. After both warriors assumed their stances, the real fight began with many strong blows. Earth was shattered, and the nearby buildings were plowed through and torn apart. With a short intermission for mead, where the two toasted, the fight began to reach its conclusion. With both fighters batter, bruised, and broken, they decided one blow should finish it. Each let loose one of their strongest attacks, the Bear Claw Punch for Baldor, and the Stampeding Yak Thrust for Gonad. An explosion accompanied the two blows as they collided, causing a massive amount of dust to fill the air. When the dust settled both fighteres were down. They each struggled to get up, Baldors Right arm was shattered and Gonads right arm was nearly in two. The referee began a ten-count and both fighters pushed themselves to their limits to get up. But at the Count of two, right before the deciding second both collapsed unconcious. There was no victor decided, but both were happy they had an equal opponent. Beardhold. Baldor stepped down as Grandmaster of the Academy in order for a ruling council, which he is also on, to take its place. He also had a discussion with Gonad and Alrekr about the state of the world, and decided to do something. Together, they created Beardhold! Beardhold is a group of people who have dedicated themselves to following the Path of the Beard. They build a place on top of a snowy mountain up in trollweiss. They christened their new home, Beardhalla! The Sanctum. After a while in Beardhalla, Baldor grew weary of his old home. With the council that was forced in his place falling apart from stagnation, Baldor resumed his position as Grandmaster of the Academy of Heroes. But with the stagnation being to a point of no return, Baldor made a decision. No longer able to be called a "School", a change was necessary. Baldor talked with his advisors, and an agreement was made. The Academy of Heroes was no more, but now it was the Sanctum of Heroes. Where there was once a school, there is now a Guild. Hilarious Mishaps. Not long after founding the Sanctum of Heroes, Baldor was told some horrible news. Idunn's family came to the Sanctum with solemn looks. Idunn had been caught in the middle of a large attack, an was listed among the casualties. Immediately after, Baldor flew into a grieving rage. He took his axe, Frostbane and travelled to rellekka. After a small funeral for Idunn in their homeland, Baldor went into Waterbirth and slew countelss scores of Daggermouths. Frostbane, not meant to be used in anger and hatred was transformed. Its once blue sheen is now a blood red, and is forever more known as Bloodfrost. After finally moving on from the death of his wife, Baldor turned to his Five-year old daughter, Signe. He decided it was finally time to start training her. Baldor also had a "fishing accident" which involved a makeover mage amulet. Baldor was Baldora until Katrina was able to fix the problem. He would rather not talk about it. Baldor recently met a seer, and was told a prophecy concerning his fate. The prophecy stated "A Mighty warrior grips the snake, firmly by its tongue. Lifts his great-axe high to strike and soon his work is done. The warrior sends the giant snake bleeding to the depth. Twilight of the bearded one, the great war awaits." The Seer then disappeared, leaving a bewildered Baldor pondering his words. The Sanctum received a mission from an anonymous benefactor, requesting that a former member of the old Academy who had turned to a life of crime be killed. Baldor, seeing a stain on not only his, but the Sanctums reputation took up the mission. After catching the criminal, Baldor and co Took him back to the Sanctum for execution. After pissing Baldor off on the way there, Baldor decided to execute Dekim by Blood Eagle, an ancient Fremennik method of execution. Dekim was placed on his knees, and tied between two poles. Two incisions were made on both sides of his spine, and opened up wide. Then the ribs connected to the spine were broken and severed, upon which Baldor proceded to pull out Dekim's lungs. Resting Dekims lungs upon his shoulders, Baldor threw salt into the wounds, as per tradition. After Dekim's torturous death finished, Baldor removed his head and mounted it in front, a warning to any who follow the path of dishonor. Later that day, Niko Lecarde, a member of the Sanctum jumped off the tower to his death. Baldor was there to hear his final words. After Niko had passed on, Baldor took the body and burned it, giving Niko a Fremennik funeral. Baldor woke up one morning, feeling a bit strange. He seemed to have gotten bigger overnight. Baldor himself assumes he went through a meat-and-mead induced growth spurt, there is probably something else afoot... Baldor never figured out what happened. During his travels, Baldor met and talked to a Bandosian Weaponmaker in a pub. He told Baldor of a recent tournament, deciding the fate of the Bandosians. Baldor did not care for the outerlander war-god, nor his followers. But Baldor did ask about the tournament, for always are such displays of honor in battle are interesting to Baldor. Baldor was even more enthralled when he was told about how a mere human adventurer won against Graardor, using a weapon he knew little about. While a human beating Graardor is quite an interesting tale, Baldor was focused upon the weapon he had described. Baldor began asking about it, learning things such as its name the "Kyzaj". Baldor then asked the weaponmaker to draw up a picture of the weapon. The weaponmaker, finding someone who he felt a kinship with, did so with great pleasure. When Signe returned from getting some supplies, Baldor bid his new friend goodbye, leaving with the designs for a new weapon. After returning from taking Signe to Rellekka, training her for her trials, and other "Adventures", Baldor realized it would be better for the Sanctum if he stepped down. So he vacated his position as Guildmaster, and gave it to Katrina Avery. He felt he could serve the Sanctum better from other positions, while leaving it in good hands. Random Adventures. Baldor was focusing on new projects, since that he was free from having to run the guild. Baldor helped a mute boy named cerines gain a voice, while also finishing up forging a runite blade from ore the boy gave him. He is also finishing up training Signe for the trials, which he thinks she will pass with great skill. Baldor also did a few personal projects, such as finishing up the secret escape tunnels in the Sanctum, and forging his new weapon, a Kyzaj. He also recently took an interest in a new member of the Sanctum named Chiron Moonsplitter. After seeing Chiron lose a spar horribly, Baldor decided that he was fit to be a Beardkin. Yes, he lost, but he showed a fire that burns inside every beard, so Baldor dyed his Chiron's hair green, named him "Leaf-Beard" and took him on as an apprentice. Now the training begins... Baldor was recently challenged by an Aviansie named Jarren to fight a golem construct of his. The golem dropped from the sky, as the Aviansie's citadel hovered overhead. As the golem unfurled, it revealed itself to be a Seven foot tall, Five foot wide construct, with blades underneath its clawed arms. The golem managed to take the first strike, sending a punch at Baldors right hip, and his right hand towards Baldors abs. Baldor countered the left punch with his knee, blocking the arm, as he grabs the hand of the golems right arm with his own left. He then sent a headbutt to the golems, denting and damaging its head. Now locked in a contest of hands, the golem shifted its gears and begun spinning itself on its midsection as an axis. Baldor, using all his might held on, and sent a punch at the golems elbow joint. That, combined with Baldor curling himself, sent the golem toppling over. Now on its stomach, Baldor, still holding the golems hand with his left, would latch onto its wrist with his right, and plant his foot in its elbow. Baldor would begin tearing and ripping, as the golem tried to defend itself, Baldor tore the arm off. The arm soon overloaded with divine energy. Baldor, singed but unaffected noticed the arm's shell and blade were intact. In a quick thinking move, he jammed it onto his own arm. The golem soon replaced its severed arm with a blade, and created an energy shield out of its left arm. Baldor blocked the blade with his new gauntlet blade, and sent a massive punch to the constructs shield. The shield overloaded, sending baldor flying back with the energy. The golem then began to spin rapidly, turning into a giant saw of death. Baldor threw a small rock at it, somehow knocking it over and jamming a gear. Baldor instinctivly lept up onto the golem, and sent his blade straight for its neck. The golem, its head already damaged and its other arm pinned underneath it was left open. As the blade pierced its neck and severed its head, the golem overloaded with divine energy and exploded. Baldor survived, tho riddled with small shrapnel and light burns. He kept the arm. Baldor, for Signe's trial, sent her to live in the desert for a month. She came back with a bunch of Phoenix Feathers, earning her the name "Signe Firefeather." Not too long after, Baldor sensed an ancient foe returning to this world. He left the sanctum to find a way to finally defeat his enemy. During this time, Baldor earned an exquisite cape showing his mastery of the slaying art. He eventually defeated his foe, and returned to the Sanctum, which had gone under some infrastructure changes. He was made the "Master of Arms" showcasing his skill in weaponry. The End of the Sanctum, and a New Start. Baldor learned some terrible news. Due to a lack of funding among other issues, the Sanctum of Heroes was collapsing. Baldor evacuated everyone from the Sanctum's building, and so as not to provide any enemies with a well defended fortress full of Sanctum secrets, Baldor had Creta push it into the Salve. Then Baldor said his farewells, took Signe and went off to begin his travels anew. After a month of travelling with his daughter, Signe, Baldor stumbled upon a school of sorts in Burthorpe. The Anglian Institute of Learning provided Baldor with the renewed fire to teach the younger generation his knowledge. Unfortunatly, not long after Baldor had recieved news from a Fremennik messenger, about a strange cult in Rellekka causing problems. He then took Signe, and set off to Rellekka to help his people. The Cult of the Serpent. Not long after arriving in Rellekka, Baldor heard the situation and sent off word to some close friends, to help him battle this great foe. Trusting his close friends Gonad Yaksplitter, Dreg Dreggerson ,and Elrond Cadarn, Baldor asked for them to assist him in defeating this Cult of the Serpent that had plagued Rellekka. Two weeks later, after a few small attacks on rellekka which Baldor had valiantly turned singlehandedly, his friends arrived. Greeting them warmly, he took them to a small hut which acted as his Base of Operations. There they learned the cult had used a large subterranian cave nearby to sacrifice victims to their god, "He-Who-Devours-His-Tail." Baldor had heard very little of the being the cult worshiped, but it mattered not to him. They needed to be stopped no matter what. During the night, the Battle horns blared. A sudden attack had come upon Rellekka from the cult, which assaulted from the eastern mountains. They came out of the mountains as if phantoms from the midnight mist. The battle was fierce, and lives were lost, with many on both sides falling in this bloody offensive, but Baldor remained strong. Suddenly, during the heat of the battle, the cultists retreated. Baldor chased them to the mountains, still in his battle rage, but was lost quickly. Heading back to Rellekka, a messenger came and he brought grave news to Baldor. The attack had not been an invasion, but a distraction. The cult had achieved their sole objective in that battle. They managed to take captive the daughter of Baldor, Signe Firefeather, as a sacrifice to their god. Filled with rage, Baldor hastily ran off into the mountains, as a storm began closing overhead. Baldor soon tracked the cult to their cave, using his skills as a hunter. Sneaking inside, Baldor soon encountered a pair of guards near the entrance. Baldor easily made short work of them, but not before they sounded the alarm. Baldor, caring less about the enemies and more about getting to his daughter, slew dozens of warriors, until he was restrained by many arrows piercing his body. The arrows had strong chains attached, as the enemies began to drag him down as if he were a great beast. They weren't too far off in that way. Having been brough low by the cowardly tactics, Baldor was knocked out by a few heavy blows to the back of the head. Baldor woke up not long after in a prison cell, mighty chains binding his wrists and ankled. Having been a last-minute capture, Baldor still retained his armour, although Bloodfrost and Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor were kept outside the cell. Baldor rattled the cage, and tried as hard as he could to break the chains, but even his monstrous strength failed him here. He was weakened from the injuries from his earlier fights, along with the fatigue of having been in his rage for so long. He resorted to use his words instead of his fists, which just earned him a gag and a few more blows to the head. Baldor retreated to the corner of his cell, attempting to remove the gag. Everything grew quiet. The guards near-constant talking ceased after a pair of heavy thuds. Soon a dark shadow approached the cell, and opened it. Removing his hood, the shadow revealed its face. Elrond had gathered Gonad and Dreg after seeing Baldor run off, and followed his trail to the cave. Freeing Baldor from his bonds and retrieving his axe and sack, they resumed their invasion. Uncountable warriors, fremennik and outerlander alike, guarded the way to the inner chambers. But the group fought through them, leaving no survivors in their wake. Eventually they made it to the doors to the antechamber which was guarded by the three strongest warriors in the cult, the Vipers. Elrond, Dreg, and Gonad elected to stay and hold them off while Baldor entered the antechamber to rescue his daughter. Openeing the great doors, Baldor entered the expansive cavern. The walls streched for what appeard to be miles, with a massive underground lake situating no more than 100 meters from the door. At the edge of the lake, an altar lied. There Baldor saw his daughter, Signe chained to it ready to be made a sacrifice. Running up to her, Baldor found her to be strangly unharmed. They had not sacrificed her yet. Baldor cared not, as his daughter was safe. Then, Baldor heard a voice. "Welcome, Baldor. To the Grand Unveiling!" As Baldor turned around, he was met with a dagger to his stomach. Baldor swung his fist at the man behind him, but the man just simply jumped back. "Im guessing youre wondering why your daughter is still alive, hmm?" The head cultist said, mocklingly towards the weakened fremennik. "She was not the Sacrifice! She was the Bait! You, Baldor Greyfur, descendant of Galdar Ironmane are! Your ancestor sealed the great one, and only the blood of his descendants can release him!" Baldor replied by wrenching out the dagger from his stomach. His blood, dripping onto the stones beneath his feet, Baldor dropped the dagger and drew Bloodfrost. No words could be able to translate the rage he was feeling at this moment, the anger and hatred towards his foe boiling his blood. Baldor charged at his foe, at a speed unseemlingly fast for a man with such injuries. The Head Cultist was caught off-guard, and despite trying to dodge, suffered a grevious wound across his own chest. Stunned and confused, the Head could do nothing but stand in disbelief at the sight before him. What he thought he saw was a great bear, defending its cub, and striking down any threat in its way. Baldor walked closer to the stunned man, and grabbed him by the throat. The Head cultist tried in vain to free himself, but it was no use. Soon he fell into unconciousness. Baldor, his rage lifted by defeating his foe, walked over to his daughter. She worried about his wounds, but he passed them off as nothing for he has had much worse. The battle on the other side of the door also ended about that time, as the trio came inside to help Baldor, only seeing the Head Cultist on the ground. They began to help Baldor, as his wounds made him weak and dizzy. Elrond looked back to the Head Cultist, to make sure the job was done, only to see him gone from the floor he once lied upon. "Fools! The end is already here! Nothing can escape now!" All their heads turned back towards the altar, as the Head Cultist stood above the altar, the dagger coated in Baldors blood in hand. He would then stab himself with it, and fall upon the altar. The sacrificed life, added to the key of blood, caused the altar to crack and crumble. A great roar was heard from beneath the lake, as the cavern began to shake. The shaking only increased, as a massive serpent, larger than even the queen dragon herself rose from the lakes murky waters. The beast soon noticed the group, and began to speak. "I am the Great Serpent, Jormungandr, descendant of Galdar! I shall feast upon your bones, and those around you, then burn the world outside! This world is at its end, and all shall be its harbinger!" Baldor, remembering a previous prophecy, got off Elrond's shoulder, and grabbed Bloodfrost. "Go, now! Hrah! While you can, leave this place! Grave of Baldor shall this cave be, but not before Serpent falls to Baldor!" turning to face the serpent, axe in hand, Baldor charged for his foe. The serpent let loose a horrid mist of venom, a sickly green liquid entered Baldors wounds. Baldor, however, would be unphased. Activating his shamanic tattoo, Baldor would enhance his endurance and strength tenfold! Leaping up at the beast, Baldor would swing Bloodfrost, creating a large gash across the beasts left eye. As Jormungandr roars in pain, Elrond and Gonad rush to help Baldor, with Dreg taking Signe to safety. Baldor would look to his friends as the serpent flails about. "Go! Baldor said already! Fight of Baldors this is!" The fremennik would yell. Elrond, thinking back to his years of experience would reply "Baldor! You cannot fight this alone! You will die!" with Gonad chiming in "Hrah! Not hog battle will Baldor, like great keg of mead! Share with Gonad will Baldor!" Baldor would then look at the serpent, readying itself for battle with the blood from its eye dripping across its face. "You will pay for this!" The serpent screeched. Baldor would solemnly turn back to his friends, and once more state, "Hrah. No. Fight alone Baldor must. Such is fate of All-Maker. Only Baldor is able to destroy such beast, as is blood of Galdar. Know die doing so will Baldor, but ready to accept fate is Baldor." With that, he would again charge the beast, his friends finally understanding Baldor and going for safety outside. The serpent would lunge at Baldor, attempting to swallow him whole. But Baldor, with his amazing strength, would hold himself between the beasts massive jaws. Bracing the upper jaw with his armored left arm, Baldor would swing Bloodfrost, severing the right fang of the great serpent. Again in pain, the serpent would press harder with his jaws, attempting to crush Baldor. But Baldor would remain firm. Baldor would suddenly push up on the beasts jaw, and grab the its tongue, and drag him to the ground below. The beast, caught by suprise would fall to the ground with a mighty crash, leaving a great crater in the solid stone. Baldor, his right hand still gripped firmly around the beasts tongue, would drop his axe with a mighty blow towards Jormungandrs already wounded eye. The Beast would rear up in massive pain, the screeching and shaking causing the cavern to begin collapsing. Baldor, weary and wounded from all the previous battles, began to wonder if he would claim victory this day. But whether he was to die victorious, or in vain, he decided to make his death a glorious one! Baldor would leap up at the beast, axe gripped in both hands. But Jormungandr would not fall so easily. Catching Baldor mid-leap, the serpents fang would have pierced through Baldors stomach, tearing the flesh from his body. But, Baldors great endurance would come in handy! Shrugging off the pain, Baldor would clamp down on the beasts jaw with his left arm. Holding firm, Baldor would swing Bloodfrost around in his right, building up a great momentum. Then, with a thunderous roar, Baldor would hurl Bloodfrost towards the beasts arched neck. Bloodfrost would impact, sending itself deep into Jormungandrs neck. The beast would then break free from Baldors weakening grip. Dropping the fremennik to the ground below, Jormungandr would cackle in victory. "Fool! You, a mere Human could never hope to defeat a GOD!" Baldor, lying there bleeding, would begin to lose conciousness. But, through the cold blackness, Baldor would hear a familiar voice ringing in his head. "Not yet Baldor, you're not finished! You have to protect Signe, Rellekka, and the world!" Baldor would return to conciousness, and get up, renewed with vigour and strength. "Foolish!" The beast would again cackle. "There is no hope! Youre already on deaths door! What good will it do to remain fighting!" Baldor would then leap towards Bloodfrosts handle, the head still embedded in the beasts neck. "Hrah! It is you who is foolish! When mighty is heart of warrior, always hope there is!" With that, Baldor would use the very last of his strength to twist his body, and Bloodfrost with it. The mighty axe, empowered by the rage of Baldor, would cleave the head clean off the massive serpent. Both would fall to the ground, Baldor wounded and dying. With the cave collapsing, Baldor would again lose conciousness, falling into the black void once more. Baldor would awaken again, however faintly. He would be outside the cave, in the snowy expanse of the Trollweiss Mountains. Baldor would soon see he is surrounded by his friends and daughter. Their eyes would be filled with tears, as Baldor begins to cough up blood. "Hrah... Did Baldor kill it?" "Yes, Baldor...You did it. You saved us all." Elrond would reply, sadness filling his voice. "Good did Baldor do. Someday, too Gonad shall save world. And then join Baldor in Valhalla will Gonad." Baldors best friend would reply. Dreg would remain silent the whole time, choking back the tears. Finally, his daughter, tears streaming down her face would begin to speak. "No Papa! You cant go too! I dont want to be alone!" She would cry out. "Hrah...Signe...Wrong you are..." Baldor would begin speaking, his words lined with bloody coughs. "Never alone will Signe be. Does Signe remember what Baldor said about stars in sky?" "Yes Papa. Stars are dead watching us." She would reply. "Hrah...Up there is Idunn, and many more.... Soon so to shall Baldor join them. Join Alrekr in Great Mead Hall, drinking like old days. See Eir and Idunn will Baldor, along with Galkur and Eydis. Mourn not death of Baldor. For not gone is Baldor. Return eventually will Baldor for Great Battle." Baldor would then motion for Dreg to hand Baldor Bloodfrost and Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor. "Here Signe. No more use does Baldor have for such. Yours they are now." Baldors coughing would begin to get worse, as his life begins to slip away. " Hrah... Now Baldor goes to join fallen brothers. To Valhalla Baldor goes." Soon the life would fade from Baldors eyes, as his hand falls to the ground limply. His friends and family would begin to mourn the loss of one of Gielinors Greatest Heroes. They would travel back to Rellekka, Baldors body towed along and wrapped in furs. They would bring the story of the great battle to the Fremenniks, before giving Baldor his funeral. They would place his body upon a large pyre, and set it off into the sea. Firing an arrow set alight at it, the pyre would burst into flames. As the pyre burns the Cheiftain would posthumously bestow Baldor with the title "Slayer of Jormungandr" for his heroism. The smoke would rise towards the heavens, as Baldor looks down towards his kin from Valhalla. He would forever smile and watch over them, but he had something else to do first. He would then travel towards a great hall in the distance, and upon arriving he would be met by those he had long lost. Alrekr Ormrsson, Terrin Veoc, Thorkir Bravery, Eir Windwalker, Eydis and Galkur and lastly Idunn Greyfur. Being greeted by those he held close, they would walk into the hall, the doors closing behind them. So ends the story of one of the Greatest Fremenniks to ever be born. The Return of the Beard! Months after his death, Baldor awoke on a distant Fremennik shore. Returning to Rellekka, Baldor searched for information on the current states, while trying to figure out why he returned. Each night when Baldor slept, he dreamed of living in the Great Longhall, fighting alongside his comrades, and feasting alongside Idunn and Eir. Strangely, one day Baldor woke up to find Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor in his hand, its enchantment taking effect and returning to him. Inside, he reclaimed his mighty axe, Bloodfrost! Baldor used it to great effect during his travels, becoming a master of slaying. Not long after, Baldor returned to Rellekka once more. There, the current chieftain, Freidr Thickpelt fell ill. Syphilis. With his dying words, he named Baldor Jarl of Neitiznot and Gonad Yaksplitter Cheiftain of the Fremennik. There, Baldor went and found Gonad, bringing him to Rellekka. Fashioning himself a crown out of the native Runite, Baldor soon set off to restore the Fremennik Isle to its former glory. Revelations Months later, after getting the infrastructure of Rellekka an Neitiznot set up, forging relations with neighboring countries, and a rousing party of Disco-Fremennik with Gonad, Baldor set out on a journey to find out why he returned to life. Talking with a well known seer, Baldor learned the horrible truth. The Baldor in the living world is only a fragment of the whole. After being stabbed by the Cult of the Serpent leader's Dagger, it drained a portion of his own soul. When Baldor passed into the next world, the portion in the dagger remained. Months later, after a landslide, the dagger was broken, and the soul released. Due to Baldors body being burned, and the rest of his soul in the Great Longhall, the soul somehow created its own body to inhabit and returned to "life." Baldor also put two and two together, and realized his dreams of the Great Longhall are the memories of the rest of his soul there. He also learned that his child with Eir, did not reside in the Great Longhall, even though having supposedly died in battle alongside Eir. This means the child is out there somewhere. The Reunification During the winter season, Baldor had begun to develop a cough. At first, Baldor wrote it off as being a cold, but it soon began to get worse, his hair lost its color and thickness and he began to grow weaker. As his condition deteriorated, Baldor decided to consult the same seer who told him about how he returned to life, thinking it had something to do with his sickness. Baldor was told that the energy his soul used to create and sustain this new body is waning. This meant that the barrier keeping this part of his soul from reuniting with the rest in Valhalla is breaking. Baldor had not much longer to live. He began preparing for the "Great Re-Whole-ing", saying his goodbyes and getting his affairs in order. He also began searching for his son, needing someone to protect and lead Neitiznot. Appearance Body Baldor stands at about 7 feet, 2 inches tall, 289 pounds, with pale white skin inherited from his mother. Long blood-red hair covers his head and as a flowing beard tied into two strands with small lengths of rope. His body is very muscled, from his many years of training and his active lifestyle. His chest is covered in a multitude of scars, from slash, stab, and other types of wounds he received in glorious battle. Some of his most significant scars are the bite-scars on his right arm which he recieved slaying Dagannoth Rex, three claw scars on the left side of his abdomen beneath his ribs from a bad encounter with a werewolf, and a a large slash across his chest. Baldor also has a large diagonal scar from a slash wound across his midsection. After Baldors death, he gained a large circular scar in his torso, both front and back, looking as if flesh had filled in the hole Jormungandr took out with his mighty fang. Baldor has a dark-red Tattoo of a stylised bear on his back, made from Shaman-blessed Bear Blood, along with other ingredients. Equipment Baldor wears armor on his right arm, from his shoulder to his wrist, and a small plate on his left bicep, but leaving his chest and all his scars exposed. He wears a Chainskirt made of steel, and wears traditional fremennik armored boots. When going to war, or preparing for a serious fight, baldor will exchange his basic plateskirt for a more durable leather Battlerobe which has thick metal plates sewn to it so as to allow more movement, without sacrificing much protection. Other times, he wears a pair of Steel plateleggings which are covered in the hide of slain Daggermouths. He also dons a grey horned helm, which can also be used as a weapon by either charging headfirst, or in a case where baldor is frustrated, thrown. On his back, we will wear any of his many pelts he has gathered over the years. Usually it is either the pelt from the bear he slew during his trials, or the pelt made from the legendary "Sky Lion" he fought and defeated. From his neck hangs one of his most prized possessions, a paw from the wolf he killed during his Trials, preserved and kept as a memento. Baldor also possesses a cape showing his master of slaying. After returning to life and being named Jarl of Neitiznot, Baldor fashioned a crown out of native Runite, Gold, and White Gold. Baldor, being a master fremennik weaponsmith has made many weapons over the years. Some of the few he uses are of the highest caliber. He has three adamant axes, two in a matching set for berserkr-style dual weilding, and a smaller one he uses with a shield. He also has a basic fremennik sword, and a one-handed spear. But his most used, and prized weapon is his axe, Frostbane. It is a fremennik style greataxe Imbued with the chill of the northern winds. It freezes the blood of the enemy upon striking a wound, causing it to start forming a layer of ice inside the wound and causing pain to the enemy. After a large battle, Frostbane was caked with the frozen blood of his foes, taking on a deep red color. Forevermore to Honor the Deeds done that day, Frostbane was renamed Bloodfrost. A new addition to Baldors arsenel is a weapon he recently heard about. After speaking to a Bandosian Weaponmaker, Baldor learned of the Kyzaj. After getting a drawing of said weapon, Baldor set out to make one. Forging the blade from Tempered Fremennik Steel, and making the haft out of a branch from the Swaying Tree, Baldor crafted it with utmost precision and focus. Though Baldor has yet to name the blade, he is already figuring out how to use such a strange weapon from much practice time. Baldor also has a red dyed Dagannoth hide travel sack, enchanted by the fossegrimen to "hold a longhall's worth of treasure, and to never leave the side of Baldor." It can hold many items, including items much larger than itself. He once even used it to sneak horvik past some guards. If needed, Baldor can also hop inside, to dig through his mounds of items to find a certain one. It also has a side bonus of when opened by someone not sharing of Baldors blood, to appear as an empty sack with nothing special about it. He has recently crafted a paif of combat gloves, The Mighty Fists of Bearjaw. They are a pair of reinforced gloves, made from leather crafted from a bear baldor had slain. He also used bits of bone and teeth to adds spikes to it, hence the name. Baldor recently gained another weapon to his arsenal. It is the hollowed remains of an Aviansie golem's arm, which he severed himself. He kept it as a trophy after defeating the monster, and really has no other use for it. Abilities Combat Skills Baldor is a trained berserkr, able to shrug off pain that would have a normal person on the ground screaming. He usually accomplishes this through either sheer rage and adrenaline, or a specific cocktail of herbs that when drunk produces the same affect as adrenaline. He has mastered combat using Axes of all types, Swords, Spears, Shields, and even some throwing weapons. With recent events, Baldor recieved a Shamanic Tattoo of a stylised bear, made from bear blood and other ingredients. This Tattoo endows Baldor with enhanced strength and endurance, allowing him to physically fight on par with much larger foes, and ones of similiarly enhanced strength. Unarmed Baldor is highly skilled in unarmed and hand to hand combat. After years as a mercenary, drunken brawls, among other scenarios, Baldor has always relied on his fists. He fights randomly, but his style does revolve around four stances. The first stance is similiar to a basic boxing stance, legs close but far enough to keep a good balance, arms up to guard the main areas, and his head ducked down a bit. His second stance is more of a defensive stance, legs far apart for balance, and arms closer to his body. His third stance is one of pure offense, where his right arm behind him, left arm in front of him, and legs spread, right leg back so he can charge using all his momentum. His fourth stance is one only used for his most powerful punches. His legs are even, knees bent. He cocks his right arm back, along with sliding his right foot back. After building up all his energy and concentration into his fist, he shoots it forth, creating a massive shockwave. His fifth stance is one he keeps he secrets of to himself only. He plants his legs wide, left leg leading. His Hands are placed in front of him, elbows bent. His right hand is on top, in a Claw position. His left hand is below his right, in a fist. This allows him to use his strength to its fullest, like that of a bear. His final stance is a powerful one. He plants his legs even and wide, forgoing movement for putting all his force into his arms. With this he can use one of his strongest techniquest, the Bear Claw Punch. The Bear Claw Punch is a technique where Baldor puts all his strength into his right arm, and throws a massive punch with his hand in the shape of a claw. The feeling it inspires in foes is like a bear swinging in a finishing strike to kill its prey. His Hand to Hand combat skills were drastically improved with the addition of Bearjaw, a pair of armored fighting gloves, augumented with reinforced spikes of bone and teeth. While fighting in Valhalla, Baldor learned from his fight with Jormungandr, and developed new techniques. His first one is the Rushing Bear Punch. Baldor pumps up the muscles in his right arm, storing strength into them. After a short amount of time, Baldor throws a punch, sending a shockwave towards his foe. The shockwave usually has the same strength as an Air Bolt from the spellbook. His second attack is Great Bear Wave, in which he puts both arms to his side, pumping up the muscles in both his arms. He then swings them both across his chest, sending out a more powerful version of the Rushing Bear Punch, but in a wave form. This takes longer to do, but sends out a shockwave equal in power to an Air Blast. He can even supercharge those, by putting the power of his tattoo and taking longer to charge his muscles, he can strengthen it to the power of an Air Wave, though this tires him greatly afterwards and cannot be used in succession. Axes Baldor has preferred the use of axes over most other weaponry. The ability of axes to gain momentum is a huge advantage in the style Baldor fights with, allowing him to let down a rain of powerful blows, at the cost of control. His favorite weapon of all is his personal greataxe, Bloodfrost. Bloodfrost is imbued with the chill of the northern winds, allowing it to freeze wounds after making them. Normally, this would seem pointless with body heat melting the ice quickly, but in doing so Baldor can cause the opponent to worry about the effect of the axe, instead of Baldor's skill with it, a deadly mistake. Baldor also has a set of Adamantium axes, two of which he uses together in a fury-like state, raining down blow after blow. The third one is smaller, meant for more control in his strikes which allows him to weild it perfectly with his shield. As with his unarmed techniques growing in Valhalla, so did his Axe techniques. He only developed one, the Rising Bear Slash. Pumping up his arms, he swings his axe, sending out a sharp shockwave of air, cutting most in its path. Swords Baldor is highly proficient in the use of swords, learning how to use them from a young age in Rellekka. He has two swords, one which is just a normal steel fremennik sword, and the other. The other sword is a strange one, it was made from the ore Baldor had mined from a fallen star, and then smelted and smithed into a beautiful two-handed sword. Spears Baldor is trained in the use of spears, mastering all his teachers taught him. He only has one spear, but he rarely uses it because he believes battle should be closer. He normally wields it with one hand and a shield in the other, allowing him to keep a safe distance from dangerous foes when he has to. Throwing Weapons Baldor, during his mercenary days took up a passtime of throwing knives and axes for sport and entertainment. Doing so, he gained a considerable skill in aiming, but he is not very good at aiming them under pressures such as combat. He also has a very limited skill with the Sagaei. Smithing Baldor has always had an aptitude for metalworking. It wasnt untill he returned to Rellekka the second time that he really took it up. He studied masters such as Raltin Avarr, learning some special techniques. After he joined the Academy of Heroes for the first time, he had a forge built so as to practice more. He also started specialising in weaponry over armor at this point. He is now one of the greatest weaponsmiths from Rellekka. He can smith High-Tier and High-Quality weapons from any metal Adamant and Average-Quality weapons from runite, on the occasion he is able to even get ahold of runite to work. Armor wise, his skill is lacking since he began focusing on weapons, so his skill is decent at best. He can forge shoddy armor out of mithril or lesser metals. Misc. Skills *Baldor is an avid hunter, able to hunt with many of his weapons, but mostly either his spear or his bow. *Baldor is also a big fisher, having grown up doing so. Although he used to fish in the traditional sense, his idea of fishing now involves him swimming out to deeper waters and finding a large sea monster, preferably a serpentine one, and wrestling it to death before dragging it back to shore. *Baldor has two animal companions. One is his mighty steed, a Giant rock crab named Horvik. Horvik is fifteen feet tall, twenty feet wide, and eighteen feet long. Despite his size, Horvik travels at a very rapid pace, decimating anything in its path. The other animal companion is a Mighty Battle Platypus of Baldor, Oddr. He uses Oddr in conjuntion wilth a launcher, sending Oddr and his poisonous barbs at the face of the enemy, paralysing them with his venom. *Baldor also has an inhuman Alcohol tolerance. He has been drinking since the age of five. The only man to ever defeat Baldor is Alrekr, having a score of 21/20. Personality and Relationships Personality Baldor is considered eccentric by many. His mannerisms tend to throw many people off, but he always has a point to whatever he does... normally. He also has a quirk of taking on mannerisms of those close to him, mainly those he considers close friends. He changes things such as habits, and speech patterns, and similiar things. Through his years of trials and tribulations, Baldor has gained a deep insight on many things, and can be found pondering the mysteries of life. He also is very quick to defend anyone he considers a friend if they are ever in trouble. His Respect is hard won, but once it is you will have it for life. During his time at the Academy, he has also grown into a fine leader. While he considers all the students as his own kin, he will punish them however necessary. Relationships *Idunn Irongrip. Baldors previous partner, although they are not formally married. Baldor deeply loves Idunn, and she shows the same. He will viciously hunt down any who have harmed her and show them a brutality unlike any other. She also tolerates all his antics, to an extent. One, which she did not tolerate and actually got very angry about ended up with baldor having a broken arm, leg, bruised ribs, many lacerations, and a shattered mithril cup. With the many wars raging on, Idunn has temporarily left Baldor to check on her family and make sure they are safe. Baldor hopes for her swift return. She was later caught in the middle of a siege and was listed amongst the casualties. *Signe Baldorsdottir. Baldors twelve-year old daughter. She was born in the Fairy Ring realm Baldor and Idunn were trapped in, and came with them when they were freed. She looks like her mother greatly, though unfortunatly possesses much of her fathers personality. She also has a pet wolf, formally named "squirrel" by Signe herself. When Idunn left, she didnt know whether to take or leave Signe. Baldor talked with her about it, and she decided to leave Signe with Baldor. She knew Baldor was stronger, and with Signe there he had something to protect. Baldor recently too her back into the realm she was born in, to train her. She is now physically Twelve. *Alrekr Ormrson. Alrekr Ormr was Baldors best friend. They fought side by side in many conflicts and adventures. At one point, Alrekr fell during a ill-fated exploration into morytania, with Baldor himself being horribly wounded. Learning of a ritual, Raltin Avarr gathered materials, including an enchanted crown. The last part of the ritual needed, was the Axe of Alrekr, which was taken by the Daggannoth kings. Baldor, using the crown to enhance his abilities, fought the three kings all by himself to bring back his dear friend. He eventually triumphed, killing Rex, and disabling the other two. Alrekr also made Baldor god-father to his daughter, Astrid Alrekrsdottir. After Alrekr fell during the Rovin wars, Baldor raised Astrid along with the Academy. He is also one of the Three Beardlords. *Raltin Avarr. Raltin is a fellow Fremennik, and a fellow smith of Baldor. He helped Baldor learn how to smith, and also helped him retrieve the Axe of Alrekr, and bring Alrekr back to life. *Terrin Veoc. A fellow Fremennik warrior, known to Baldor as "fancy one-eye." Terrin is currently a Paladin, and Baldor recently forged a masterwork sword for Terrin as a favor after his shattered in battle. Terrin was later killed while defending his family from assailants. *Elrond Cadarn. Elrond was the Grandmaster at the Academy when Baldor first arrived. He allowed Baldor to shelter at the Academy, safe from the rovins. Eventually the two grew a mutual respect for one another, although disliking eachothers tendencies. Elrond later retired and stepped down as Grandmaster, naming Baldor as his successor. *Evgeni Avencianci. Both were leaders at the Academy and share a mututal, albeit hidden respect for one another. *Katrina Avery. Elronds daughter, and a fellow member of the Sanctum. She is currently the the Guildmaster, and is a close friend of Baldor. *Gonad Yaksplitter. Gonad Yaksplitter is a close friend of Baldor, and current champion of melee at the Sanctum. He and Baldor are alike in many ways, both gifted in the fields of battle, both possessing many eccentricities, and both possessing great Beards. He is one of the Three Beardlords. *Gavin Vremya(Hammer Beard). A student at the Academy of Heroes currently learning Gonads Hefty Fist style of fighting, Slaying of monsters, and Smithing from baldor. Baldor, after helping Gonad train him a bit, gained a little respect for Hammer Beard, who was able to progress through Baldors harsh testing. He is now learning the way of the smith and warrior from Baldor, and is showing potential. Gavin later left for parts unknown. *Aranitus Aren. Aranitus and Baldor first met when Baldor joined the Academy, where Aranitus worked as dean of students. He and Baldor did not get along well at first, with Aranitus being both a mage and a crumudgeon, and Baldor being...Baldor. Eventually though, Baldor gained the respect of Aranitus, and the same goes the other way. In fact, by pure accident Aranitus rescued Baldor, Idunn, and Signe from the fairy ring realm they were trapped in. Aranitus later died at the hands of his Grand-Daughter. *Edwin Avery. Signe, daughter of Baldor, has befriended a young Werewolf. Although Baldor has a deep flowing hatred for their kind, his love and want for his daughter runs deeper. He has started to lessen his stance on Werewolves, but still keeps weapons nearby when around "Wolfboy." He has made a special mallet to deal with Wolfboy's Transformations. *Connwaer. Conn was a member of the Academy, and a member the Sanctum currently. Conn is also Baldors occasional Towel-boy. *Chiron "Leaf Beard" Moonsplitter - Baldors most recent Apprentice. Baldor has subjected Leaf Beard to grueling training the likes of which other Sanctum members see akin to "outerlander torture". But Leaf Beard is making progress, and will one day make a fine warrior. * Dregnard "Dreg" Dreggerson-Avery- A Close friend of Baldors and a Highbeard. Dreg is strong with the beardforce, having been taught by Baldor himself. Miscellaneous Stores. The Tale of Baldor and the Sky Lion, as told by Baldor. Has Baldor told the tale of the time Baldor slew Grimjaw, the mighty Sky-Lion? Tis a favorite of Baldor’s. '' ''The tale begins many years ago, in Relekka. The Fremennik are a fierce and hardy people, but even beasts may plague us all. There was one such beast who roamed the mountains to the northeast of the village. We knew him only as Grimjaw, the Sky-Lion. Twas a beast thrice the size of a man, with wings longer than the mead hall of relekka. Paws big enough to crush a mans chest whole, and claws sharp enough to cut through even the strongest of Fremennik steel. Its tail is a whip of great speed, able to knock the head off a man with a mere swipe. Covering its pelt is fur as white as freshly fallen snow, and feathers that are blue as the great sky itself. And lining its massive maw be rows upon rows of teeth, every one the size of a small sword. From the blackened expanse of its throat, gouts of fire and brimstone emerge, scorching flesh right off bones. The beast preyed upon the livestock of the village. Yaks, chickens, and cows were its meal, but when a foolhardy man took step outside during one of its visits, Grimjaw would dive and devour the man whole. For many years the beast had preyed upon relekka. Many a man tried to slay the beast, but none had succeeded. None had returned. Twas not long after Mighty Baldor’s slaying of Rex that the chieftain had come to him. Having heard the tales of Baldor’s mighty battle, he had given him the opportunity for more glory. He had asked Baldor to return with the head of Grimjaw. For five days, Baldor combed the mountains, searching for the beast’s lair. Finally, Baldor had happened across the cave where the beast called home. Baldor slowly approached the cave, seeing Grimjaw gnawing upon the bones of a fresh yak. Taking his mighty axe Frostbane, Baldor charged his mighty foe! But Baldor soon realized he was at a disadvantage. Grimjaw unfurled his mighty wings, and took to the skies. The beast began strafing Baldor, letting loose hellfire at every pass. Baldor had no choice but to nimbly dodge each and every shot, lest he lose the battle and his life. Thinking quickly, Baldor dropped Frostbane and took hold of a large boulder. With a mighty heave, he threw the rock towards Grimjaw. The rock hit the Sky-Lion with a mighty thud, and stunned the beast making it plummet towards the cold, snow laden mountain. Rushing at Grimjaw, Baldor grabbed the beast’s leg as it regained its strength and took off once more. Higher and higher the beast ascended with mighty Baldor clinging to its leg. The beast began swatting and clawing at Baldor, drawing blood but not deterring the Fremennik. Using his mighty strength, Baldor climbed his way up onto the beasts back. Twisting and turning the Sky-Lion fought, trying to make Baldor fall as he had made it earlier. But this did not faze Baldor, and with his arms he grabbed the beast’s massive wings. Locking them into a hold, both Baldor and Grimjaw began falling towards the mountainside. '' ''Landing with a mighty crash, it seemed both had perished. Ever enduring though, Baldor emerged first, head high with victory. But his victory was short lived, as moments after he emerged from the snow, the great beast rose up. Grimjaw was not finished. Though weakened by the impact, and its wings shattered by the grasp of the Fremennik, the beast still had strength to fight. Baldor, seeing his fight not over, drove towards Grimjaw with a fury like none before. The beast too charged at his foe, not wishing to fall to a mere man. As they met, the beast swung its mighty claws at Baldor, scarring his chest and drawing much blood. Baldor ignoring the pain as the adrenaline and fury pumped through him, grabbed the beasts neck in his grasp. As the beast lost its breath, still swiping at Baldor, it started becoming desperate. But its struggle was in vain, for Baldor would not loose his grip on Grimjaw’s neck. As the Sky-Lion drew its last breaths, it decided if it could not defeat Baldor, it would at least take him out with it. So, having resigned itself to its fate let loose the largest fire Baldor has seen in his life. And so, with a thunderous explosion ringing off the mountains, the fight was over. '' '' Emerging from the smoke was a large figure. Twas Baldor! Scorched and bleeding, Baldor raised his hands in a hard won victory. Grabbing Frostbane after finding where it lay, Baldor decided not to bring home just the head of the mighty beast, but instead he dragged the whole corpse of his worthy opponent, intending to make a glorious prize. Now, Baldor wears not only the scars from his mighty battle, but the pelts of Grimjaw, honoring the beast’s vigor and strength, and remembering one of his mightiest of foes. Trivia *Baldor has a horrific allergy to mistletoe, and that is also the only thing Baldor is truely scared of. If it is nearby, he either flys into a rage attempting to destroy it once and for all, or runs off. *Baldor has invented a game. It is known as "Bumper Baldors." It involves freezing ones lower extremities in a solid block of ice, and using some sort of pole or spear to push yourself around into other similiarly frozen people. This was invented when he had two sparring partners legs frozen together, and then split them apart, causing them to slide around. *Baldor scored a whopping 11 on the Mary Sue Test. Gallery VikingFuneralPaint.jpg|Baldors Funeral Pyre|link=http://www.redbubble.com/people/wonder-webb/works/9475668-viking-funeral Skylion.png|The Mighty Sky-Lion, Grimjaw Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior